1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a cowl and a closable roof opening in the region of an upper part of a cowl frame. The cowl has a draft deflector cassette for movably mounting a draft deflector in the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 2 138 162 A discloses a motor vehicle with a draft deflector cassette positioned in a front rain channel that is arranged adjacent to the motor vehicle cowl frame and bounds the closable vehicle roof opening. Retaining means secure the draft deflector cassette in the rain channel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with a draft deflector cassette that can be placed, with simple installation, in a visually attractive manner in the region of the upper frame part of the cowl frame.